No Longer
by Hilo17
Summary: Sesuatu-yang medis pun bingung menjelaskannya-terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Remaja itu tidak tahu apa hal yang dialaminya akan membuatnya lebih cepat meninggalkan dunia ini atau tidak. Namun lebih dari itu, ia takut kalau hal yang dideritanya ini akan membuat hyung-nya pergi.


by dns

.

.

.

Oneshot

.

.

.

A drama fanfiction. None of the casts are mine, but

the plot and idea belong to me.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tidak takut denganku?"

Donghae menggeleng, tapi pandangannya tetap pada layar televisi.

"Mataku merah, Hyung."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Ini menyeramkan, Hyung."

"Selama matamu tidak mengeluarkan cahaya silau yang tahu-tahu bisa memutuskan leherku, itu tidak menyeramkan."

"Bagaimana dengan kulitku?" Pemuda tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Berharap itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian sang kakak dari siaran televisi yang tak pernah menarik minatnya.

Dan kenyataannya, pemuda bernama Donghae itu memang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meskipun itu minim, tapi setidaknya lima detik mau ia luangkan untuk melihat tangan adiknya. "Keren."

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat kelopak mata Kyuhyun sulit berkedip. Ia bertanya-tanya apa saja yang bisa menjadi isi kepala kakaknya. Di saat seluruh teman di sekolah membicarakan ha-hal negatif tentang kulitnya yang berbeda, bagaimana bisa Donghae justru menyebut itu keren?

"Kau mempermainkanku, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah menyelidik, tapi itu justru yang mampu membawa seluruh perhatian Donghae kepadanya.

"Ish, apa maksudmu?" Kerutan dalam terlihat di dahi Donghae. Manik mata di tengah bola matanya yang gelap menyorot langsung pada sosok adiknya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menekuk lehernya. Menjatuhkan fokusnya pada lantai rumah yang cemerlang, tapi tak mampu menunjukkan bayang wajahnya yang sendu. "Kautahu kalau aku ini buruk, Hyung. Mataku semakin memerah, rambutku tak berhenti memutih, kulitku seperti tak memiliki aliran darah. Tapi anehnya, ada bagian-bagian yang memerah mengerikan. Kautahu kalau ini suatu ketidak normalan, Hyung. Adikmu tidak normal."

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan segala bentuk emosi yang bersatu. Sering ia berpikir bagaimana cara paling tepat menghadapi Kyuhyun. Emosi adiknya tak menentu, tapi Donghae—dan juga orangtuanya—sangat sadar bahwa itu adalah wajar. Berada di posisi Kyuhyun bukan hal yang mudah.

"Kyuhyun," telapak tangan kuat itu meraih pundak Kyuhyun. Tak lupa jari-jemarinya yang jenjang meremas bagian tersebut. "Apa jawabanku itu terdengar menyakitkan? Apa jawabanku terdengar seperti hinaan? Apa aku terlihat bermain-main?"

Tak ada satu kata yang menghampiri otaknya. Bahkan, Kyuhyun tak menyangka akan diberondong pertanyaan sebanyak itu dalam sekali waktu. Namun, bukan berarti di dalam hatinya ia menyangkal semua tanya Donghae. Sekarang justru ia yang tak mengerti harus bagaimana menghadapi kakaknya.

Perlahan tangan itu menjauh dari pundak Kyuhyun. Namun, sorot mata Donghae justru kian bertambah intensitasnya. "Aku bukan teman-temanmu yang akan menjauhimu. Aku bukan teman-temanmu yang akan memandang aneh dirimu. Aku bukan teman-temanmu yang tidak bisa menerima kehadiranmu. Jadi, jangan berpikir aku akan seperti teman-temanmu."

Kyuhyun merasa kehangatan sore telah kalah oleh kehangatan kata-kata Donghae. Ia ingin terus menggenggam kalimat itu, menyimpannya, dan memercayainya hingga dirinya berubah menjadi abu. Namun tetap saja, ketakutan tak bisa dibawa ke sisi sana. Apalagi untuk seseorang seperti dirinya.

"Lagi pula, yang merah bukan matamu, tapi bagian di bawah matamu. Itu kantung matamu yang memerah. Orang alergi pun akan memiliki bercak-bercak merah di tubuhnya. Satu lagi, orang-orang semakin tua akan memutih rambutnya. Jadi, apa yang salah darimu?" Kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat, suara Donghae kian meningkat. Seluruh sinar yang ia miliki sudah diarahkan pada Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tak mendapat balas apa pun. Adiknya justru berpaling.

Pada akhirnya, semuanya akan sama. Ketika Kyuhyun bertanya demikian, Donghae menjawab begitu. Kyuhyun tidak mau percaya, Donghae terus meyakinkan. Ujung-ujungnya mereka akan diam. Puncaknya, Kyuhyun melangkah ke kamarnya tanpa membiarkan Donghae melihat wajahnya. Sementara itu, Donghae bertahan di sofa dengan segala usaha untuk melihat wajah adiknya.

Persis seperti ini.

.

.

.

Donghae melihat kedua orangtuanya yang duduk di kursi makan tidak jauh darinya. Mengartikan sorot ayah-ibunya membuat pundak Donghae semakin berat. Semua harapan seolah diberikan padanya untuk diemban. Kalau saja Donghae memang sehebat yang orang tuanya bayangkan, ia tak perlu mengalami mode sama dua hari terakhir ini.

Lelaki berstatus mahasiswa itu beralih ke pintu yang menjulang di hadapannya. Napasnya ditarik dengan berat, seberat tangannya yang terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Kyuhyun," panggilnya dengan pelan juga berat. "Aku membawa sarapanmu."

Beberapa detik berlalu namun Donghae tak mendengar jawaban apa pun. Ia terus memandangi pintu yang tetap bergeming. Pintu yang dua hari ini menghalangi dirinya juga orang tuanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

Pada akhirnya, walau dengan berat hati, Donghae tetap melakukannya. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi nasi, lauk-pauk, juga segelas air mineral di depan pintu kamar adiknya.

"Makananmu sudah kuletakkan di depan pintu," ujar Donghae sambil mundur selangkah. Beberapa waktu ia ambil untuk terus melihat pintu. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar pintu itu berubah transparan agar Kyuhyun-nya, Kyuhyun mereka, tak bisa menyembunyikan diri lagi.

Di balik itu—maksudnya di balik punggung tegap Donghae—orang tuanya tengah menangis tanpa suara. Hanya sungai kecil di pipi yang mewakili perasaan mereka. Bahkan, sejak tadi mereka tak berhenti terpaku pada adegan yang tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas akan terjadi pada keluarga kecil mereka. Yah, tapi sialnya kenyataan ini malah sudah terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Sama-samar, di tengah penglihatan yang semakin menua, ditambah genangan air di pelupuk mata, pasangan paruh baya itu melihat penuh pada sosok putra sulung. Tak butuh detik yang lain, luka di hati pun semakin terasa sempurna, melihat sang putra dambaan berjalan letih menuju kamar. Lalu, meskipun sakitnya sudah terasa sempurna, _toh_ , semua juga belum selesai. Mereka tetap harus memaksa diri berjalan—mengekor—masuk ke kamar. Dan tentu saja, kamar yang berbeda.

Kini tiga pintu serupa yang sama-sama menghadap meja makan itu sudah berhasil menyembunyikan tuan mereka. Dua dari mereka bercelah, memberi jalan untuk Donghae dan kedua orangtuanya melihat ke luar. Terakhir, mereka hanya perlu menunggu waktu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar di balik pintu berusaha untuk terus menajamkan pendengaran. Mengenali dan memastikan ada suara langkah-langkah berbeda yang menjauhi tempatnya. Selama itu pula ia sesekali menggaruk bagian sikunya yang terasa amat gatal. Namun, ia tak berani menggaruk terlalu keras karena rasanya sudah sangat perih. Lebih dari itu, ia ingat pesan Donghae agar ia bisa menahan gatalnya.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah pergi, kan?" tanyanya lebih mirip gumaman. Sinar matanya kembali berusaha menerobos lorong sempit lubang kunci. Mencari kepastian bahwa tidak ada lagi yang duduk di meja makan sambil berlinang air mata. Juga memastikan hanya makanannya saja yang menunggu di depan pintu.

Menurut Kyuhyun, dirinya itu sudah semakin buruk sampai-sampai mulutnya hanya mampu bergetar jika harus menggambarkan keadaannya kini. Bahkan, ia sudah memecahkan cermin yang selama ini tergantung cantik di sebelah lemari pakaiannya.

.

.

.

 _Donghae berpikir, kebesaran apa yang Tuhan sedang ingin tunjukkan melalui adiknya. Orang-orang cerdas berjas putih yang sering ia dan orangtuanya temui pun tak mampu memberi penjelasan sempurna. Jadi, kalau mereka saja tidak mengerti, bagaimana dengan ia, orangtuanya, dan terlebih Kyuhyun?_

.

.

.

 _Kulit kusam, ruam-ruam merah, penebalan kulit di beberapa lipatan, kantung mata yang kian terasa perih, dan semua keganjilan itu, Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Ia hanya mengerti untuk sembunyi. Namun, kalau ia punya nyali yang lebih besar lagi, pasti ia akan kabur._

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun kalian tetap ganteng, sehat, dan disayang banyak orang. Cerita ini murni aku buat karena terinspirasi dari lagu Young and Beautiful-nya Lana del Rey. Enggak ada niat jelek di balik aku bikin cerita ini. Jadi, silakan diambil yang baik dan buang yang buruk. Dan kolom review pun sangat terbuka lebar untuk apa pun yang mau kamu bilang untuk No Longer. (:**

 **Oiya, Aku pikir seharusnya aku lanjutin Something Curious, tapi cerita ini ternyata selesai lebih dulu. Kalau ada pembaca Something Curious yang baca No Longer ini, aku minta maaf sekali karena belum sempat pos chapter 5.**

 **Dan satu lagi, buat yang suka selain ff, aku ada wordpress dan wattpad. Memang masih sangat sedikit yang aku pos di sana, tapi setelah ini aku akan lebih rajin untuk nulis.**

 **Bisa kita saling follow? ^^**

 **Wattpad : danasudartoyo**

 **Wordpress : datadna17 . wordpress . com**

 **Super makasih semuaaa ^^**


End file.
